Project Prosperity Complete
by Amriah
Summary: The year is After Colony 203.  It has been six years since the last war.  Peace reigns supreme.  Relena Darlin spearheads a terraforming project, officially titled Project Prosperity.  However, there are some who oppose this and are hungry for control.
1. Chapter 1a

Chapter 1: Visions of the Future

_ The year is After Colony 203 (A.C. 203), December 30__th__. It has been six years since the last war. Peace reigns supreme. Man-driven weapons known as mobile suits are no longer used, manufactured, or recognized in the Earth Sphere United Nation or on the space colonies. Former soldiers, including the feared Gundam pilots, have been forced to adapt to a world that no longer needs their strength. Instead, their energies are put to use as civilians through a new Mars terraformation project, officially called Project Prosperity. A delegation of high-ranking officials, including Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlin, and a small group of Preventers, a task force meant to ensure peace, go to Satellite I, the station orbiting Mars, to celebrate Prosperity's opening ceremony on New Year's Eve. However, some question Prosperity's true purpose, seeing the project as a way for the World Nation to gain power over the colonies, once again restarting the bloodstained cycle of war. _

"Are you sure Earth and the colonies are ready for this, Miss Relena?" Quatre Raberba Winner, a former Gundam pilot, stood in the doorway of Relena Darlin's room. "There has still been a lot of opposition from certain colony groups that claim Earth has enough power as it is. Maybe it would be best to let everyone learn to coexist with one another as equals a little longer before moving forward."

"I understand what you're saying, Quatre, but Earth's resources are dwindling in comparison to the total population of the World Nation. If we do not act, many people will starve or be without a home because we cannot rebuild or repair anything, much less feed them all." She brushed her hair, staring at her friend through the mirror.

Quatre nodded. "You have good reasons. I just have doubts, that's all."

"Despite that, you came. I thank you."

"As the new leader of the Winner Corporation and an advocate for continued peace and a public figure as a former Gundam pilot, I would be a fool not to stand by your side on this matter, Miss Relena."

To this, Relena dipped her head gratefully.

The screen on the wall beeped and a man appeared. "Vice Foreign Minister Darlin, we will be landing at the Prosperity Docking Satellite I in approximately fifteen minutes."

"Very well." The screen went black. "It's amazing." Relena looked out into the starry space beyond. "Together, between the colonies and the World Nation, we've made such leaps in technology. We have space shuttles that can go from Mars to Earth in one day. I am certain we can create a new life on Mars. Just watch us."

Quatre smiled. _If anyone can create a better future, it's you, Miss Relena. Now, I truly value Heero's belief in your heart. _

The shuttle descended, guided by light markers, into the civilian station orbiting Mars. Made of thick glass, a metal tube reached down to the red ground far below. The tube would serve as a ferry for future Martian citizens and various tourists to go from shuttle to planet swiftly. Satellite I was the first place carefully constructed under the watchful eyes of Relena's brother, Milliardo Peacecraft, and his loyal partner, Lucrezia Noin. "Wind" and "Fire" were their Preventer codenames, and they dutifully guarded the prosperous and on going plans for Mars.

"Are you sure you want to meet Miss Relena so openly? I thought you wanted to protect her from the shadows."

"I haven't seen her in six years, Noin. I'd like to act the part of a caring older brother, if only for a time. Besides, it will greatly help her image of peaceful reform. If the delegates see a docile and supportive brother, not the former soldier and White Fang commander, it will heighten their sense of hope. I just wish this peace lasts long enough for Prosperity to become a reality." Wind watched the delegation cruiser halt in front of Dock IV.

"Zechs," Noin still called him by the name he once masqueraded under as an Oz soldier, "you must trust Relena's resolve. A few unhappy colonists aren't enough to stop her from helping others lead a better life."

He laughed softly. "At the rate she's going, I'm not so sure I can keep up much longer."

"Then maybe we should let someone else handle it and lead a peaceful life."

"Noin…"

She put a finger over Wind's lips. "I know, I know. You and I will always be soldiers."

When the cruiser door opened, a group of representatives poured out. Most were from the colonies; some were from the various regions of Earth. Relena stood at the front. Behind her, Quatre and his bodyguard, Rashid, rested quietly. Wufei Chang, another former Gundam pilot, and Sally Po watched from behind Noin and Milliardo as the group began their guided tour. Noin performed an introductory speech and started the parade of curiosity at the satellite's amenities and attractions.

"Is there any validity in this?" Wufei stared at the crowd as they gaped at the view of Mars. "Do humans have the right to play god?"

"Haven't we already by creating the colonies?" Sally put a hand on Wufei's shoulder. "What's important is the continued desire for peaceful solutions. The fact that we humans are not fighting bitterly over what little Earth has left for us is a monumental shift in attitude, the likes of which history has never seen."

"Perhaps," Wufei followed the delegates to the end of the bridge. _I wonder if you would like the humanity you helped birth, Treize._


	2. Chapter 1b

_Author's Note: L2-V08744 is a colony in the series (Duo is from there); however, L1-X031 is a colony I made up. The only reference to L1 colonies is that Heero Yuy is from that area. No definite colony names are used, so I made up my own._

* * *

Chapter 1b: Standing Ovation

Wind and Noin guided the delegates around. There was much to show; the red visage of Mars welcomed all who walked down the satellite's halls. From the glass walls on, every structure and pathway worked towards a vibrant park in a circular pattern, with the sleeping quarters at its core. Relena used each moment to bring the group together, especially Representative Dieci of L2-V08744 and Ms. Romail of L1-X031; the stout man and the sour woman remained convinced of corrupt intention.

Ms. Romail wandered to a stone bench, and the assembly settled in around her, some standing, some sitting on other nearby benches. "This is a project for the World Nation, is it not? Doesn't that mean the colonies get its leftovers?"

"Not at all." Relena spread her arms. "Everyone will vote on their preferred territory in a manner befitting our new way. There is no need for apprehension or unease or bickering. Every human being is equal now, regardless of location."

The delegates clapped.

"But how can we be assured of this equality?" Dieci pointed at Wind. "Earth has its Preventers to ensure we keep its ways. Can we really claim impartiality if each separate colony does not have a Preventer force as well?"

"Representative Dieci, all the colonies, including yours, voted on that matter seven years ago. Am I to understand your colony has changed its position on the subject?"

"I am simply voicing the doubts of my people."

"Your concern is not unreasonable, but Prosperity will show its own truth in time. Just give me a year and the project will be revealed as good and just."

All rose and applauded even louder this time.

Dieci scoffed and walked away; Romail followed.

"It seems there are still those who chafe under the reign of peace," Wind said to Relena as the delegates talked amongst themselves.

"Its power those two want." Quatre sat where Ms. Romail once did. "Shaking up the peace would allow them to dethrone your pacifist notions and replace your authority with their own, Miss Relena."

"We can't judge them yet, Quatre. Perhaps they are truly worried for the people of their colonies."

"Do you really believe that, Relena?" Wind stared at her, gaze intent and cold. "Or can it be that those two want nothing more than to have a standing ovation, too?"

After a few more hours of touring Satellite I, the group came to the sleeping area. The corridor was basic, but the interior of each room was elaborately furnished and uniquely designed. As people dispersed, doors shutting left and right, Wind, Fire, Wufei, and Sally met up with Quatre and Relena.

"We should keep an eye on Dieci and Romail?"

Relena shook her head. "No, Wufei. That would only further their suspicions, and we cannot afford that right now."

"Be careful." Wind embraced his sister. It was the second time he had done that in her entire life. The first was before he threatened to destroy Earth in the colonies' defense. "Noin, let's go."

"Right. If you need anything, Miss Relana, Quatre, just page us." The two walked off towards the monitor room.

Sally motioned for Wufei and her to leave, but Quatre stopped them. "Have you heard any news from Trowa or Duo?"

She nodded. "Trowa's still with his circus, going from Earth to colonies every year. He even took over the business after the manager passed last year. Duo works as a mechanic on Dieci's colony and is actually doing very well for himself. Hilde and him had a boy not too long ago. They named him Solo. Supposedly she's pregnant again, but I haven't confirmed that with either of them."

"What about Heero?"

Everyone looked at Relena, whose hands were clasped together in front of her as if she waited for the war to end all over again.

"We don't know."

"I see. Thank you for informing me, Sally. I am going to sleep now. I hope to see all of you in the morning." Relena bowed and retired, the door shutting behind her.

Quatre watched her go and sighed. "I wonder if Heero keeps up with Miss Relena at all."

"Knowing him, he is probably a lot closer than we think." Wufei, arms crossed, smiled.

"I suppose. Well, I am glad to see you two again, but I must sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very important. Goodnight, Miss Sally, Wufei." Quatre entered the room. "Oh," he turned back, "congratulations on your marriage. Miss Relena told me on the way here." He bowed and locked the door behind him. Rashid, who had silently followed Quatre at a distance, waited outside.

Nodding to the tall Arab, Wufei and Sally entered the room next to Quatre's.

"You're hurt that Duo will have two children we haven't had any yet." Wufei stared at Sally as she got into her sleepwear and climbed next to him.

"Yes." She kissed his cheek. "But I understand why you don't want children, Wufei. We're both still very young," she leaned back into the bed, taking him with her, "and I've got nothing but time."


	3. Chapter 1c

_Author's Note: This is not a Quatre and Relena story; I am all for the original, canon pairings of the show (Heero and Relena, Hilde and Duo, etc.). Just wanted to get that out there. Also, the next update will be the actual Chapter 2. Sorry for so many first chapter parts. It took me a while to write this._

* * *

Chapter 1c: Ceremony

The hologram woke Relena up at seven the next morning. The monitor blipped on, flashing to the news.

_Today, on Mars, a terraforming project, known as Project Prosperity, is being inaugurated. This is the first cooperative attempt by the Earth Sphere United Nation and the colonies. The goal is to transform Mars into a new home for humanity filled with bountiful resources. _

An elegant, silver ballroom dress hung in the closet. It was the only item on the rack, and Relena simply stared. All she saw was Heero. Eight years ago, Heero and her danced at a school party. Of course, being a student was his cover; he was one of five Gundam pilots sent to Earth to forcefully obtain freedom and peace for the colonies through superior mobile suits.

_Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, formerly Princess Relena of the now-dissolved Sanc Kingdom, spearheads the project. The adopted daughter of the previous Vice Foreign Minister, Relena helped the colonies and Earth implement her ideals of total pacifism. _

The dress was tight, the tulle itchy and uncomfortable. Her gloves rested on a polished mahogany dresser, two white dots in a sea of brown. Next to them was a worn teddy bear. It was Heero's last birthday present to her, six years ago. It had come with a birthday card, but she had ripped it up in front of him. Next time deliver it to me in person, she had said.

He never did.

_There are high hopes for this project, some going as far as claiming Mars to be the greatest future of all mankind. Whether Prosperity lives up to this image, only time will tell. _

"Heero. Do you think I am doing the right thing?" She slipped her left heel on, then the other and rose.

She was Relena Darlin; she was Relena Peacecraft. She was the daughter of George Darlin; she was the daughter of the Sanc Kingdom's last Peacecraft king. Her mission in life was total pacifism; her devotion was to the prosperity of her people, of all people. To bring that world to life, she let her brother and the former Oz leader, Treize Khushrenada fight a truly bloody battle that resulted in Treize's death. She allowed thousands to die so that peace could be attained. In the end, Heero and the other Gundam pilots, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell, and Quatre brought about peace, not her. In the end, she was powerless. Even now, with Romail and Dieci, she was unable to anything. They circled her influence and authority, eagerly waiting for her to make a mistake. Even now, all she was pray she did not fail.

_You would not let these vultures take power, Heero. You would've taken care of the situation long ago. But I can't just pick up a gun and solve my problems. I'm tied by my own ideals._

There was a knock at the door. When it opened, Quatre bowed. "You look wonderful, Miss Relena."

"Thank you." She stared at the news some more. The woman's mouth moved, but Relena heard nothing. "Do you think I should have Dieci and Romail taken from office, Quatre?"

His eyes widened. "No. They were elected to their positions through the right of the people." He sat down in the chair next to the dresser. "Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes I wonder if people know what's good for them. Did they not see these two are power-hungry? Even in their campaigns, they showed obvious signs of totalitarian beliefs, but the colonies appointed them anyway. Why?" Her dress crumpled like silk paper as she sat. "Why can't we think for ourselves? Do we really like being told what to do?"

"As I said yesterday, the people haven't had enough time to adjust. Free thought is still a novelty. Six years of peace is nothing compared to decades of war, Miss Relena. Trust me, the people will love Prosperity and come to hate those like Dieci and Romail, but for now we still have to protect them from becoming trapped again by their own ignorant tradition."

"Quatre, you have been a good friend to me. I cannot tell you how reassuring your kindness is." She rose and extended her arm. "Will you do me the honor of escorting me to the ceremony?"

"Of course."

"Brace yourself. The media can be daunting."

They walked out into the hallway to the sound of cheering and applause. Delegates and civilians alike asked for Relena's autograph, wished her well, or begged to shake her hand. Quatre was hardly noticed; it was Relena Darlin, the former queen of the world everyone had traveled so far to see. She was the one who could lead them into a new era. Quatre noted that the actual president of the World Nation was not in attendance. His term was almost up; but even his new opponent was not in the crowd. This was Relena's territory.

The stage was set up overnight in the center of the park's square. There were rows of chairs on all sides of it filled with people. The trees created plenty of shade; the sun beamed down creating patterns in the shadows.

Quatre guided her as far as the steps then kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck."

She nodded, walked up to the podium, and bowed. "Good morning, all. I am thrilled to be here with you today. It has been six years since war was a concern. It was not easy, but we have become a pacifist society. The Development and prosperity of the colonies and the Earth Sphere United Nation has been the foremost topic in our mind and motivation. For six years, we have strived to achieve a new equilibrium in this reality. We have strived for hope, for a better tomorrow. Out of the darkness of our past, we have achieved total peace for all, colonist and World Nation citizen alike." She glanced at Dieci and Romail. Both scowled back through the cheers. "I know there are doubts, questions, and fears. But let us put those aside. Today, Project Prosperity officially beings. Today, humanity takes another step forward towards a brighter future."

The chorus of raucous cheers deafened her. People were jumping, hollering, whistling. It was overwhelming, that feeling of responsibility. Now she had to follow through with her promise.

Prosperity had to succeed. It had to.


	4. Chapter 2a

_Disclaimer #1: This fanfiction is canon with the TV series and Endless Waltz only. I'm not counting any of the mangas, aside from the one with the Gundam pilots' backstories, including the new one._

_Dislaimer #2: This fanfiction is also canon with the original pairings in the show and I really try to stick to character traits/personalities when writing this. If Heero seems off, it's because he's twenty-three and is realizing he's actually got a life to live and he's not getting any younger. Took him forever, huh?_

_Disclaimer #3: College and being sick really sucks. Blame them for the brevity of this section._

* * *

Chapter 2a: Change

_ The year is After Colony 203 (A.C. 203), January 1__st__. It has been six years since the last war. Peace reigns supreme. Man-driven weapons known as mobile suits are no longer used, manufactured, or recognized in the Earth Sphere United Nation or on the space colonies. Former soldiers, including the feared Gundam pilots, have been forced to adapt to a world that no longer needs their strength. Instead, their energies are put to use as civilians through a new Mars terraformation project, officially called Project Prosperity. However, some question Prosperity's true purpose, seeing the project as a way for the World Nation to gain power over the colonies, once again restarting the bloodstained cycle of war. Colony Representative Dieci of L2-V08744__and Ms. Romail of L1-X031 push for the project to be placed under colony control, sparking resentment and tension between the colonies and the earth once more._

Heero Yuy stood on a path of a crowded shopping center, staring at a large screen on the building wall. Hundreds of others stared with him at Relena's small jaw and high cheekbones. She radiated with determination as her speech, broadcasted live, ended. Everyone around him burst into cheers. A clock chimed. Couples sitting at a restaurant nearby clinked glasses together, giggling, kissing, and hugging. He stared and stared. _You've really grown_, he thought. When he saw her last, her jaw had a layer of baby fat; her cheeks, too, seemed plump and showed her childish age. Her form had been flat and unrefined. Now, that was not the case. She had grown almost as tall as her brother. Her body curved nicely in that silver dress, though she was still very stick-shaped compared to other women. Still, Heero had a hard time not looking at her neck, which sloped gracefully into delicate shoulders. She had also filled out, but that was the last thing he noticed. She was indeed a woman now.

And he? He knew he had grown, too. He was a little taller than her, though not by much, and was as lanky as ever. His jaw had grown more square and taut; he never had much baby fat to begin with, but now his cheeks, not as prominent as his nose or jaw, were without anything excessive. His legs were proportionate with his body—finally. They had been the longest part of him until three years ago. He was twenty-three now; Relena was, too.

The brown bag in his hands crumpled as his fists clenched. He was initially oblivious, but looked down. Inside the bag was a teddy bear. He took it out; the fur was smooth and soft, almost perfect to touch. _What are you thinking?_ He put the bear down on a nearby bench and walked away with hunched shoulders.

"I think you should go talk to her, Heero." Duo opened the refrigerator and set three glass containers of milk inside. "You two had a thing. Why let that go?"

Little Solo crawled around on the living room carpet, and Heero watched, expressionless as always.

"Come on!" Duo shoved him. "You've got to feel something about this."

"What if I told you I don't?"

"I wouldn't believe you, so don't bother trying." Swooping down on his son, Duo scooped him up and hoisted him into the air. The child giggled and screamed, wiggling and making _vroom, vroom_ noises.

"Something's changing, Duo. I don't wan to involve Relena, but I do want more than just sulking around out of life."

"It's about time. All the others got on with things. Even Wufei's married! Maybe you should embrace life. We aren't going to die. We aren't going on anymore missions, and you don't have to be the brave soldier anymore. Let's face it, you need to talk to her." He handed Heero the phone. "Think of it as a mission to save her from loneliness."

Heero sighed and walked towards the door.

"Hey, hey, hey! You can't run from this." Duo ran and blocked the door, arms outstretched and face puffed up. "Don't you dare leave without calling her."

"She deserves more than a phone call." He opened the door, walked under Duo's arm, and strode towards the shuttle bay.

* * *

_PS: I couldn't resist adding the teddy bear in there as symbolism. :3_

_PPS: Did you note that Duo named his kid Solo? Props if you know why._


	5. Chapter 2b

_Quick Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since the last update. College is out for the holidays now, so expect more frequent posts._

* * *

Relena sat with eyes closed on a small shuttle. It was landing on colony L3-X18999.

Mariemaia Kushreinada-Barton embraced Relena once it docked and Relena exited. "Welcome. It has been quite some time."

She stared at the strawberry redhead with pride. The girl's violet eyes shimmered and beamed back into her own. "I was initially worried when Lady Une said you became leader of this colony, but I see that fear is unfounded."

"You've been an inspiring role model, Miss Relena. You were queen of the world when you were my age, and I said to myself, 'if she can do that, then I can rule this colony well and wisely'. Lady Une has been instructing me on this since I came under her care. Come, let me show you the colony."

The two walked around and admired the structures, parks, society, and atmosphere of X18999. The grass was green, the buildings new and wonderfully clean and polished. The people, too, were friendly and energetic. It was as if the entire colony danced for joy at the chance to live a prosperous new life. Mariemaia gave all sorts of background information, even things Relena was impressed with. For being fifteen, Mariemaia's intelligence was incredible. _With her aptitude, I'm certain she'll surpass me and the other leaders before long,_ Relena thought as Mariemaia ordered their lunch and sat down at a small table on the restaurant's fenced-in patio.

"You certainly enjoy a level of privacy." Relena ducked her head down as a curious bystander stared hard at her. "I wish I could say the same."

"You're the symbol of our time. The people simply want to see that and be a part of it. They get to say they actually saw _you_, not just some image on a screen. Besides," she paused to swallow the dainty lump of pasta, "you've never stopped being controversial, and this Project Prosperity of yours is no different."

Relena daintily ate a bite of her lunch. "How is that being received here?"

"Well enough, though Dieci and Romail keep trying to tell my citizens the project is the earth's selfish desires and that we should rally against it." She scoffed and shoveled more into her mouth. "How foolish can they be? It's obvious they're just greedy." She took another big bite. And another.

Giggling, Relena shook her head. "It's not as apparent, really. It's only been seven years since your former group tried to take over. Many colonists still distrust anyone from Earth. I can't blame them, but it's become a hard barrier to cross."

Some children played in the background. Their squeals and laughs caused both women to admire their happiness for a moment. "I think, Miss Relena, that your Prosperity is like them. Young, ignorant, and hopeful. They don't know the crushing weight of this world, and therefore have the passion and ability to believe in whatever they wish. Still, one can only look at that child and wonder: will she keep that ability and passion? Or will the weight of this world topple her?"

Still watching, Relena sipped some tea. "I think that is for the child to answer when she is ready. It's not something I can sit here and predict, as much as I wish I could."

Mariemaia smiled. "Then you understand the predicament Project Prosperity is in."

"I knew someone like Dieci or like Ms. Romail would appear, yes. Prosperity has that ability and passion, which is powerfully dangerous to those who want control because it's that sort of passion that brought peace about in the first place."

"And kept it going."

"Yes," Relena smiled, "and kept it going. I think that passion will always be needed because there will always be turmoil. It just doesn't have to involve mass death and horrible wars."

Mariemaia stared at Relena, blinking. "You've come very far from the ideals you once held, Miss Relena."

"I know, but I find these more honest to what reality actually is, not what I wish it would be."

Mariemaia ate the last of her food. "You've grown up, that's for sure."

"And your appetite is certainly voracious."

The girl wiped some crumbs haphazardly from her shirt. "Unfortunately. Lady Une tells me that my father was a master of all things polite and reverent. This is definitely _not_ polite or reverent. I can only hope it isn't a permanent habit."

Relena giggled. "I doubt it, though it would be amusing."

"Yeah, for you!" They laughed for a moment before Mariemaia got serious again, face becoming somber and tense. "Tell me, Miss Relena, about Heero Yuy."

Relena gulped. "Why would you want to talk about him?"

"He's quite the phantom. I heard you were quite smitten with him once upon a time."

"Is that so?" Her eyes narrowed. _I'll bet Dorothy told her. I hope this isn't another of her bizarre matchmaking games._

Mariemaia nodded. "Actually, I bring him up because rumor has it that he's here on this colony."

"Really?"

"Yes." A car stopped nearby. Lady Une stepped out, her hair straight and flowing in the wind. Mariemaia rose, hands behind her back, eyes lost in a young, innocent smile. "Unfortunately, we'll have to finish this discussion later. I have to go attend to some important business calls as the new leader of this colony. You'll have to forgive me. Do you know the way to your hotel?"

"Yes."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow for the meeting. It's been wonderful seeing you again." She waved once and bounded straight for the limo, which hurled away as fast as possible once Lady Une shut the door behind her adopted charge.

"At least this time there's no war starting between the two of us." Relena sighed, paid for lunch, and started walking.

It started raining twenty minutes later.

"She could have warned me. It's not like this is random. Guess I should have listened to the weather forecast earlier." Relena dashed from building to building as fast as possible. Others around her were doing the same; some held umbrellas and walked slowly. However, most streets stood empty, cars passing by here and there.

She reached the hotel not long afterward and, soaked to the bone, went straight to her room. A teddy bear rested on the dresser, always in the same place no matter where she traveled, easy to see, reassuring. Changing into dry clothes, she went to the window and stared at the rain. People looked like ants, simple and methodical. A mother with a little girl ran underneath a building's awning across from the hotel. A couple disappeared into the hotel, followed by another man whose hair and shape looked so much like Heero's it made Relena blink. Her heart pounded, but she never moved. _I need to stop expecting him to waltz back into my life. After six years of nothing, why do I still hope? Heero…_


	6. Chapter 2c

_Dislcaimer: This is about as sappy as it's getting. I don't do sex scenes, though I'm not afraid of the intimate. That being said, I really, really liked writing this scene. Relena and Heero are both 23 now and much more mature and confident in who they are, hence the personality shifts. I did try to keep the core of who they are the same, though. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Chapter 2c: Come In

There was a knock at the door. Relena opened it and stared straight into Heero's familiar but strange face.

"Can I come in?"

Relena let him go by. He went to sit at her desk, next to very window from which she'd seen the tall Heero-like man—actually Heero himself—walk into the hotel. Yet here he was, casually sitting at her desk as if he'd only been gone five minutes.

"You look good."

"Thank you, Heero. You also look well." She sat on the edge of her bed and just stared. He _really_ looked well. No longer tense and silent, though still reserved, he held himself with a confidence Relena had never seen before. He knew who he was now, pursuing a new path. It made her heart jump.

"It's been a while."

"About that."

"I can't really say sorry for it." Heero looked straight into her eyes, not letting the harsh words break the gaze. "Without that time I would have stayed the boy who knew nothing but how to kill. I traveled all over the world and the colonies. People employed me, hunger forced me to work, kindness and joy taught me how to smile. You couldn't have done on your own."

"Why not?"

Wide-eyed, she watched him smile. "I would've wanted to protect you no matter what, Relena. Even being away, I've been ready to drop everything if your life was threatened. Without that time to figure out how to feel and exist as a human again, I wouldn't be smiling at you now or even talking. Instead, I'd be standing next to you or in the other room, arms crossed, thoughts hidden."

She looked down, unable to handle the rush of emotions, the warmth in her cheeks, the shakiness of her arms, and the rigidness of all her muscles. "I see."

They stared at one another for a while, absorbing each other's presence. Once again, Relena felt safe and protected. But it was so different. Instead of being in the shadows, he sat, assured, in the light of day. He was right; when they were younger, Heero never spoke and always blended into the background while the other Gundam pilots talked. Ironically, he talked most to his enemies, her brother Milliardo and Treize. Still, some part of her reveled in his familiar words, in his direct approach and attitude.

Heero was also enjoying Relena's familiarity, the independent assurance and strength that he'd been so annoyed by once. Instead of a stoic and determined girl, he stared at a persistent and expressive woman. The difference was like fighting in space verses fighting on land.

Rain pattered against the window, magnifying the silence. Both continued to stare but the tension, the unspoken questions, were louder than screams, especially with their eyes locked in a pressurized void created by six years apart.

"Why now?" Relena crumpled the comforter with her fist. "After all this time, why did you come back now?"

Heero thoughtfully groaned, the way he used to. "I was encouraged when Duo told me to view returning to you as a 'mission to protect you from loneliness'. When he said that, I realized it wasn't you I wanted to protect from loneliness, but myself." He smiled and looked at out the window. "In a way, Relena, while others taught me how to be a normal person again, you're the only one who can teach me how to fully live."

"That's not true. Six years ago you were the most passionate person I'd ever met, so full of purpose. Nothing's changed, either. Now you're even more moving, if that's possible."

"Relena… I'm sorry I caused you pain."

She reached her hand out and he gripped it firmly. So warm. "You're here. That's all I've wanted."

He squeezed her hand off and on, feeling the lines on her palm and the smoothness of her skin. He'd grabbed it before, but never like this. Once he'd even hugged her, before pushing her away to leave for the final battle against Treize. _I really have left her with nothing these years. _"Let me help you with the terraforming project."

"Do you think it will work?"

He paused, turning to watch the rain taper off into misty sprinkles. "Maybe. Your enemies are supported in colonies that remember how Earth was before and don't want it to regain ultimate power ever again."

"I haven't heard this."

"I heard it from Duo. He lives on the same colony as Dieci, who does not hide his success from the public. In fact, the day before I left some of the other colonies in the L2 cluster agreed to back Dieci up should he move against Prosperity and Earth. Many in the L1 cluster have done the same for Romail."

"What about the L3 cluster?"

"Don't worry about Mariemaia. She avidly speaks against both of them and calls your work an act of selfless love."

"What about the L4 and L5 clusters?"

"Quatre's influence has kept the L4 region out of the debate altogether, but the L5 cluster is considering supporting Dieci over Romail, which is causing conflict on some of the colonies because there's a split between faction supporters."

"So they're affecting more than I knew. I'm being kept in the dark intentionally, aren't I? Did Quatre know about this? Or Wufei?"

Heero took her other hand and leaned forward. "Don't think so little of yourself. All of us respect and admire the courage it took to even start a project like this. We're your supporters, not your captors."

"Just like six years ago."

"No. For once in our history, mobile suits and military might won't define who wins this battle. That's what makes this situation so much better."

"You're right. Finally words are more powerful than guns."

"It's your ideal of total pacifism brought to life."

She shook her head. "This is the desire for peace trying to stay alive, the desire to not slip back into war-torn habits and death-struggles. If we had to go into a battle, I would. I'm not a Peacecraft anymore."

With a chuckle, Heero leaned in a little more. His heart pounded, brain wondering why he was being so irrational and emotional. But he couldn't help it. Those violet eyes offered hope, a reality he never knew. Those thin pink lips threw his brain into static chaos as they nervously inched closer to his. They were all he wanted—needed, even. The build up was just too much. Six years. He could've been with her for six years more. The chaos left and he kissed her.

No, he'd never leave again.


End file.
